I Promise
by TheTorch
Summary: Reed is having problems telling Sue how he feels, but thats the least of his problems. A deadly weapon is created, and Reed had left to stop it. Who is behind it? What obstacles lie ahead? Read and find out. [FINISHED!]
1. Chapter 1: Fantastic Seperation

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the fantastic four or any other characters from it.

This isn't exactly as great as I wanted it to be, but it was late at night when I wrote this, and I was rather tired, but I had to write it or else the next day, I would completely forget what I was going to do, so sorry if your disappointed.

* * *

**I Promise**

**Chapter 1**: Fantastic Separation

Reed is sitting on his desk with papers cluttered all over the top. Next to many stacks of folders laid a small strip of pictures of him and Sue in a photo booth, both next to each other looking rather happy.

"Err! Why does this have to be so hard" Reed screamed, as he buried his face in his hands.

He then took a glance at the picture, when small smile appeared on his face, then immediately turned into a frown. The picture brought back all of the wonderful memories that he had shared with her in a well lasted relationship, that had ended miserably and now all he hopes for is a new chance, just to start over.

"How am I supposed to let you know how…" he whispered so softly so only he was able to hear when he was interrupted by a wild loud voice.

"REED!" Reed slightly jumped in his chair and quickly turned around wide eyed. He saw Johnny, dressed in a tight black shirt, and casual looking jeans, with a motocross jacket slung over his right shoulder.

"Uh…Johnny" Reed quickly covered the pictured of him and Sue with his hand while Johnny slowly walked toward his desk. He then quickly ran behind Reed and tried to look over his shoulder. "So….Reed…What'cha doin?"

"Nothing…absolutely nothing" Reed sounded slightly annoyed, and nervous.

Johnny then noticed Reeds hand, and how it was covering something, trying to find out what it is he notices part of what looks like blond hair.

"Ohhh…noting ehh?" Johnny then quickly snatched the photo while Reed quickly jumped up and tried to get it back as Johnny held it behind his back. Reed then stretched out an arm and grabbed the picture back, then quickly shoved it in his back pocket.

"Jeez Reed…Just tell her already!"

"How, how am I suppose to tell her?"

"Reed…just tell her"

"I can't! It's not that easy ,its…confusing"

"Whatever you do Reed, don't screw it up, you're a pretty smart guy and all, but you're pretty dumb when it comes to this love relationship stuff"

"I don't know what to do, I really don't, I thought I got all the variables down, and all the research.."

"RESEARCH! How do you find research?" Johnny was left laughing.

"umm…you know some movies and documentaries"

"Alright Reed" Johnny's face changed from his cocky look, to a regular sincere smile. "Just tell her, it will be fine, I know it."

"I guess, I'll do something…tomorrow"

Johnny's face returned to his old cocky smile as he put on a pair of sunglasses. "Now its time for me to go out with Linda…"

"Johnny, you mean Carmen.."

"oh yeah! You're right! See Reed you're a smart guy"

Johnny then walked out of the room. "heh…research, hahaha" Johnny laughed about it as he walked out. As he walked out Johnny stared at the TV. "Hey Reed, did you look at the TV lately? Its something about a war."

The TV showed a reporter with a small box on the corner of the screen that says "WAR" in red with green outlined around it. Reed then looked at Johnny surprised has he listened to the female reporter talk about the war. "Who's the war against" Johnny asked, slowly turning away from the screen to look at Reed"

"I don't know Johnny, I don't know" Reed was confused, he thought the only problems that happened now was Doom, but he was proved wrong.

Sue had then entered the room; she noticed how close Johnny and Reed were to the TV. "Guys, what's going on." Johnny was silent when he looked a Sue with an unusual look." Reed then turned around. And motioned Sue to the screen.

"whoa…a war" Sue the listened to the TV.

"A large group of people from many countries built a new weapon that was kept to be secret, but now exposed." "it was told that this new weapon is powerful, so powerful it will even stop the unstoppable Fantastic Four" "All the governments now work to try to stop this unnatural weapon from expanding its production."

"Look what I found" Spoke a hard rough voice.

Ben then motioned behind him where they saw 4 men. The men where dressed in green and brown uniforms giving it the camouflage look, on top left of the uniform just above the breast pocket had a patch that read "U.S Army". One of then men, supposedly the leader of the group and his hat in hand, with a very short hair cut. His skin was dark and he was rather muscular showing that he did work out, he also had a rather large scar on cheek which was obvious how he got it considering his uniform.

"Hey! Wide load fill us in!" Johnny bluntly asked. Sue slapped Johnny on the arm, but didn't say anything, she also wanted to know.

Ben sharply looked at Johnny giving him a threatening look then looked at Reed. "I was walking around, when these men approached me, they wanted to see you guys."

One of the men stepped up. "Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Women, Human Torch, Thing, I am Lieutenant Williams, we were went to retrieve you for help." The four of them looked at each other Reed then spoke up. "We will do what we can, what do you need us to do."

Lt. Williams then corrected him "Actually we only need 1 of you. As you heard how the mysterious group of people built a new weapon, this weapon is rather powerful, if it was set off, it will destroy….well we are un certain of what it will destroy, the reason we only need one of you is, well if we fail to stop the production of this weapon, then we will need the rest of you to protect….whatever that's left."

"What do you mean whatever is left, you will stop it wont you?" Johnny exclaimed.

Ignoring what Johnny had said the Lt. continued. "We only need one of you, we were hoping of Mr. Fantastic to come with us."

Sue, very much surprised hurried and jumped to argue. "What? Why Reed?"

"We were hoping Mr. Fantastic could use his intelligence, and study anyway to stop this monstrosity, or if there is anyway to contain it."

"Why can't I just go, and contain what ever happens with my force field?"

Reed knew that Sue's power was controlled by her emotions, and if something were to happen and her emotions wasn't stable, then it will cause chaos and possible kill her.

"So, Mr. Fantastic, do you accept, will you be coming with us?"

"No! He's not going anywhere" Sue argued back, she was afraid of what would happen, afraid that she would lose him, forever.

Reed then put a hand on her shoulder, looked in to her eyes, hoping she would understand that this is something he has to do.

"Lt. Williams I offer you my help, and will help anyway possible."

"Good we knew you would understand, our plane will come and pick you up tonight at 8 near the docks, that is all, see you then Mr. Fantastic" All four of the men gave Reed a salute, sharply turned around and left the lab."

Reed then turned and walked to his room while the rest of them just stared at him, as if he was crazy. Ben felt enraged, and wouldn't let it pass unnoticed. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" "HOW CAN YOU JUST LEAVE LIKE THAT" "YOU COULD GET KILLED!" He practically screamed at Reed.

Reed stopped walking to his room. He didn't turn, he just stood there with his backs still facing them. "Don't you think I know that, Ben? Sue went to him and grabbed his arm. "Reed you don't have to go you know."

"You're wrong Sue, I have to, I have to go"

Johnny showed a different emotion for once, he wasn't cocky, and he wasn't cracking any stupid jokes. He slowly walked towards Sue, and pulled her away from him, then walked in front of Reed. "Ok Reed, you know what you have to do, just don't get yourself blown up alright?" Reed nodded his head, continued to walk to his room, his walk so slow, and still, almost looked as if he was walking to his own death sentence.

**8: 00 at the docks **

At the docks, was a small metallic colored plane, it slowly landed, and a small stair path fell, Lt. Williams stepped out.

"Good to see you Mr. Fantastic"

Reed looked at Lt. Williams, then turned around. He saw Ben Johnny and Sue. He walked to Ben first. "Reed, Good Luck, you better come back you hear!" Reed then gave him hug. "Thanks Ben"

Reed then walked to Johnny. "Don't screw up, just get your ass over there, save everyone from the weapon crap, and get your ass back! If you get blown up or end up dead, imma kick your ass!" Reed gave a slight chuckle then looked at Johnny nodded his head.

He then walked to Sue, she was looking down at the floor, with her hands crossed, Reed put both hands on her shoulders. "Sue…I'm leaving now"

"You really don't have to go"

"Yes I do Sue, I know it, and you know it"

Sue then looked up at him, her eyes slightly teary. "Just promise me you will come back"

Reed hesitated, he wasn't sure if he was coming back, he wasn't sure of anything. "I…."

"Just…promise me"

Reed then looked straight into her eyes "I Promise"

He slowly put Sue in a warm embrace, he noticed Johnny was looking at him. Johnny's words then flashed in his mind. "Just tell her"

He then slightly pulled away from Sue, looked in to her eyes almost memorized, he then grabbed her hands gently and the words came out of his mouth.

"Sue….I…I…..Love You"

He then laid a soft kiss upon her lips. "Goodbye" That was all he could say, he then slowly walked to the plane.

* * *

Thats it for the first chapter, please review I want to know what you think of it. Yeah, its kinda corny but o well --


	2. Chapter 2: Accidental Tragedy

**Authors Note**: Ok, the first chapter was kind of just for you to get the feel of the story. Hope you guys understood it.

Thanks lovewildfire and nenokas for Reviewing.

nenokas: When I saw that this story made it on your favorites list, I was surprised, in a good way. I am glad you are enjoying this fic, and thanks again for reviewing.

* * *

** Chapter Two: Accidental Tragedy**

Sue was in Reeds bed room, pacing back and forth. "_Why Reed why…why did you go" _Sue thought to herself, she was so frustrated. The door to his room slowly opened Johnny had entered.

"Sue" he put a hand on her shoulder as an attempt to give her comfort. "Everything's gonna be fine, just try to relax"

"Relax how can I relax?" Sue began to pace faster and faster separating from Johnny's hand. "There's a million possibilities that could happen to Reed! He could be injured, lying somewhere, or he could be…." Johnny noticed tears started to form in her eyes.

"Sue its Reed, he can take care of himself" Johnny hugged his sister, he knew she really needed his support.

Johnny loved making his sister worry when he went out on dates and when he did some crazy stunt, but he really cared for his sister and how she felt , seeing her hurt the way she was, really did get to him.

---------**Two Weeks Later**---------

Reed looked out the window, not actually looking through it, he was lost in thought.

"_Sue_..._I…I love you" _The moment flashed in his mind, repeating itself. He finally told her, finally.

Moments later a young soldier walked up to him and handed what seemed to be a folded uniform. Reed looked down at the uniform and saw the patch "U.S Army" surprised he looked at the soldier. "Welcome to the army Mr. Fantastic"

Reed was speechless, and not in a good way. He never thought he would help in that way, he really didn't know what was going to happen.

The plane then landed in some mysterious part land, nothing around just lots of mud and dirt, and slightly near the edge of the land was a small cliff, beyond was nothing just the endless water.

He walked out of the plane surprised by such dullness that was around. A soldier had lead Reed to one of the tents that was set up. Lt. Williams was standing in the tent with a small table set up, upon the table was a map, a map with the markings of a battlefield. "Reed, do you have any information you are able to share with us?" Lt. Williams questioned with his deep sturdy voice.

"No, I have nothing, no information, right now I know as much as you. By the way where are we?"

"This is the origin of the weapon, far south is where they are located, we entered without notice"

"Sorry, but I can't help you at the moment, I have no information, I have no idea what type of machinery they are building, is it a bomb, gun, missile? I have no clue."

"Lieutenant!" Williams and Reed turned to see what's the problem. "They found us"

Reed looked down and the soldier's leg he noticed a wound, a gun wound.

Williams had to act quickly he wasn't expecting combat so soon.

"Reed treat this soldier, I'll have everyone else prepare for battle"

Reed was shocked, he didn't think he would be participating in a battle, Reed quickly treated the wounded soldier, then ran out to the battlefield. This was the first time he witness an actual war battle in person.

He was shocked when he saw a young man running towards their soldiers with a gun, firing aimlessly, then shot down. Reed quickly ran and stretched his arms and grabbed the young man.

He looked at the man's face, his face didn't seem like a man's but almost as a boy's. He could tell that the young man was probably still it high school or had just graduated. Reed looked at the other men on the opposite side, they were all around the same age. Reed quickly treated his 'enemy'.

"Wha….what are you doing?" the man asked breathlessly.

"I believe what you and your men are doing is wrong, but I don't believe you should die for it" Reed quickly bandaged the man and quickly ran to treat the other men that were wounded, even on the opposing side.

One man in particular caught Reeds eye. He was shot in the leg as small silver ball rolled out of the man's jacket. Silence….everyone stop shooting and stared at it.

"Im….imm sorry!" The man screamed it horror. "It was an accident! An accident"

Reed ran to see what was going on, he looked at the small ball. His eyes turned wide. It was a bomb, by the look and protection of outside shell he knew it was strong enough to destroy everyone around the area. There was a button on it, and it has clearly been pressed as it hit the ground.

"RUN!" Reed yelled. His message was to both sides. He quickly stretched his legs making him run faster as he ran up the cliff as fast as he can, his army jacket was slightly open revealing his blue fantastic four uniform, grabbing the bomb with one hand and clutching a piece of paper in the other tightly, he jumped off the cliff in to the water using his stretched legs to give him a further leap. He then dived in to the water right at the moment the bomb exploded.

Whoosh! A large splash rose up into the endless sky. All the men watched the splash as it poured back down.

The man who carried the bomb, and his army looked at Lt. Williams with the eyes of sadness and surrender.

Williams took off his hat, walked to the water and looked down at the ripples from the shock of the bomb, the soft ripples carried a small circle that caught his eye, it was a blue circle with the silver number 4 on it. Eyes closed he picked it up and walked back to the plane.

The army then left the guilty men where they were and left. Even when they were doing something wrong, Reed still saved there lives. They felt guilty for it, and decided to stop producing the weapon that was to be built.

**---------Another Two Weeks after the Incident---------**

Sue was feeling slightly better then when Reed first left, she had the comfort of her brother and Ben, even while they tried to comfort her, they were also trying to comfort themselves.

"Johnny! Ben! I'm going out for a walk!" Sue informed them as she was leaving the lab. After Reed had left, Sue has been stuck in the Baxter Building worrying her head off. Some fresh air would have been nice.

Johnny was acting normal, Ben was a bit worried, but thought to himself that Reed was fine.

"Hey wide load, Sue is feeling better, that's good"

Annoyed by Johnny's 'wide load' comment he answered. "Yeah"

Sue was walking around the streets of the city. Thinking about when Reed left.

"_He really said it"_ she thought to herself, as a smile appeared on her face. She thought about what was going to happen when he had returned. _"I think is time to go back now its_ _getting late"_ She then turned back.

Johnny heard planes from above the building. "Hey Ugly! did you hear that? Planes!" he sounded excited hoping it was what he thought it was.

"You said that three days ago! It is probably just another plane headed to the airport!"

"NO! These were fast! Like the sound of small planes"

Moments later Johnny took the elevator as Ben took the stairs to the bottom of the Baxter building. Entered was Lt. Williams and no one else. Ben and Johnny's faces turned from exciting smiles to worried faces.

"Thing, Human Torch, I am sorry to inform you…" before he could continue. Sue had entered the building. She entered smiling and that quickly changed when she saw the Lieutenant and him alone. Tears formed in her eyes and flowed down her face.

Johnny looked at her. "Sue…"

She knew what was going to be informed and hoped it wasn't true.

"No…." was all she had whispered, as the soft flowing tears had begun to pour down her face.

* * *

End of Second Chapter. Hope no one hates me for what happened with Reed. So what did you guys think? Please Review.

O yeah, and if you don't understand, Reed jumped in the water to minimize the bombs explosion. When my friend read it she didn't understand. :(


	3. Chapter 3: Affliction

I was looking back into chapter 2 when I notice a lot of my words were bunched up together! So sorry about that. This chapter is kinda just a passing chapter, just so you know how the Fantastic Four (or shall I say 3) deal with the tragedy. I'll have an update soon, I already have the next chapter thought out, I just have to put it in the computer, and fix it. Enjoy :).

Thanks zaniac, alias-mylife26, nenokas, sd freak, and lovewildfire for reviewing, and any one else who reviews! (that's all the people I saw so far)

* * *

**Chapter 3**: Affliction

"No…." was all she had whispered, as the soft flowing tears had begun to pour down her face.

Johnny quickly ran to his sister's side and hugged her. "Sue…"

"NO! He can't be! He promised he would come back! He promised!" She was crying, her fists banging her brother's chest.

"I am sorry to inform you that….." It was hard for Lt. Williams to tell them. "……Reed has died in combat. I am sorry for your loss." The strong Lt. quickly looked down, then turned to look at Sue. She was crying hard in her brother's arms. Even Johnny was slightly crying, trying to fight back his tears, a few still fell. Ben was also affected, he looked down to the ground and buried his face in his hands.

"How…" Ben had ask, as a few tears rolled down his rough face.

Sounding almost guilty the Lt. answered. "He……saved all of us, even his enemies. There was a bomb…it got set off, he…risked his life to contain it"

Johnny use one hand to wipe his few tears away. Sue was grabbing his shirt sobbing continuously.

"Again I'm very sorry for your loss." Lt. Williams walked to Johnny and Sue, he put a hand on her shoulder. "Million apologies to you especially" The Lt. then reached in his pocked and pulled out a patch, Reed's Fantastic Four patch that was once on his uniform, and handed it to Johnny, and exit Baxter Building.

--------3 Weeks Later-------

Sue was always in Reeds room, she hardly ever came out.

"Hey, Ben…what are we going to do about Sue, it's been weeks and she barely eats" Johnny no longer cried after a few days, but still depressed at the thought of losing a close friend.

"Give her more time" Ben was like Johnny, he was recovering, but still slightly depressed.

Johnny went to Reed's old room and knocked on the door. "Sue…are you there?" He knew she was in there, he just hoped for her to answer him. No answer. Johnny then entered the room. Everything was the way it was left besides a few of Reed's photo albums that Sue took out. "Sue?" Johnny called out. He saw her sitting at Reed's desk just looking at the Fantastic Four logo, that once belonged to him. Her eyes were slightly red showing she had been crying.

Johnny was lost in words, he didn't know what to say. "Feel better" he said as he put a hand on her shoulder, and walked out of Reed's room closing the door behind him.

"Ben…it's been a while already, she isn't getting any better!" We have got to do something"

"Sorry kid, there's noting you really can do, she just lost someone very close to her, very close to us, she cant just get over it."

Johnny took a deep breath. "I'm going for a walk, and Ben, try to help her" Ben nodded his head as Johnny made his exit.

* * *

Johnny was walking down the crowded streets as he saw a man crossing the road as a speeding car was heading his way. 

"FLAME ON!" he quickly yelled as he quickly flew to the man, quickly returning unflamed, he grabbed the man, and ran just before the car had collided with him.

"You should watch where you walk next time" patting the man on his back.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH, you saved my life" he said as he hugged Johnny.

"Whoa, calm down there buddy" Johnny pushed the man off him. He was surprised when he saw the man. He was in a business suit. The way his gestures were, it was so like Reed. He sort of looked like Reed in a way, but maybe he was the only one that could see that.

"Is there anything I can do to repay you?" The man asked Johnny.

"Actually there is, what's your name?

"Dr. Miller, you can call me Mark" He held out his hand to Johnny.

"Well Mark if you don't mind, there is something you can do for me" He said shaking the Dr.'s hand with his old cocky smile.

----- At the Baxter Building -----

"SUE" Johnny quickly ran into the lab and to Reed's room. "Sue!" She didn't answer. "SUE!...err fine…just get ready by 7, you have a date" after that comment he got a response. Sue quickly turned to him. "What?"

"You have a date with….Mark Miller!"

"……..No"

"WHAT? Come on Sue! He's a nice guy, and he's a scientist" Johnny had this sort of ringing tone to his voice as he attempted to persuade his sister.

"Johnny, I don't want to go, and what were you thinking, telling me to go out with some stranger"

"Sue..." Johnny was serious once again. "It's for the better"

It's true, Sue knew she should go, she knew she had to get over Reed, but she couldn't.

"Just go out tonight, it doesn't have to mean anything, just go and have a good time, ok sis?

"Fine" she sighed.

"YES, now go get ready you have, 2 hours, until he comes.

------2 hours later------

Sue came out dressed in a white shirt that ended slightly passed her elbows with some casual black pants to match, she had her hair up, and a small amount of makeup on.

Ben looked at her "your pretty dressed up Susie"

"Yeah, Johnnyasked some guy to take me out"

"Well, I hope you have a good time"

"Thanks Ben."She almost looked emotionless. She then walked to the door looking for her shoes. There was a knock on the door, and Johnny rushed to open it. "Mr. Miller! This is my sister Sue! I mean Susan" Sue looked at him. Johnny saw her eyes turn wide as she looked at Mark's face. _"She must see the resemblance also"_Johnny thought to himself.

"I know who she is" Mark said with a smile. "You're…very…beautiful" he said to her quickly turning red and looking down at the ground. Just with that he quickly reminded her of Reed.

"Well you guys have fun!" Johnny quickly lead Sue out and closed the door. He smiled in success.

------ 8:00----

They spent an hour at dinner. Her and Mark had a lot of things in common, and she did enjoy talking to him. They were now walking back to the Baxter Building.

"Did you have a good time?" Mark asked her.

"Yes, thank you" she gave a slight smile.

"Here we are!" He said as they reached the building. He then looked at her admiring her beauty.

Sue gave him a small thank you hug. Just as she was about to pull away he looked into her eyes, and she gazed back. He slowly drew closer, as their lips touched, and he kissed her. He then slowly withdrew. She looked at him surprised, her eyes wide.

He was looking at Sue, straight in the eye."…Sorry" he said to her.

-----Baxter Lab----

Sue entered the lab and took off her shoes, seeing Johnny close to the entrance.

"So how was it" he asked curiously.

"I had a good time…"

"So! When's the next date?"

"Um…..there isn't going to be another one" she said as she looked down.

"WHAT? Why not?"

"Because…I told him I couldn't see him anymore.."

"Why? He's like so your type! He was just like Re-"

"Yes Johnny! He was just like Reed! But he isn't Reed, no one is…"eyes tearyshe went back to Reed's roomangry and saddened and slammed the door, giving Johnny the sign she wanted to be left alone.

"Kid…you really don't understand do you" Ben was there all along sitting on the couch. "She loved Reed, its gonna take more then a guy to help her" With that Ben went to his room.

Johnny was left just standing in the middle of the lab, confused.

* * *

Sue was asleep at Reed's desk when she thought she heard the door open. Thinking it was probably just her brother checking up on her she didn't move. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. 

"What is it Joh- " She was surprised. The man she was staring at wasn't Johnny, it was Reed.

She slowly stood up,stared at him in suprise, and quicklyhugged him, she then slighly pulled away and looked at his face."You're alive..." Reed nodded his head. He then took one hand and placed it on her cheek and kissed her. Sue closed her eyes and savored the moment. She opened her eyes.

Reed was gone, she was still at his desk, the door was closed, she was dreaming.

"Reed….." she whispered. Tears formed in her eyes and flowed down. She was crying, crying just like the day when the bad news was brought upon her.

She just couldn't accept the fact he was gone, but now she had to.

It was in the middle of the night and Johnny went out of his room to get some water. He decided to go check up on his sister, hoping she was ok. Walking up to Reed's room he was ready to knock on the door and he heard Sue sobbing. _"She probably wants to be left alone" _He though to himself. He began to worry even more.

Johnny returned to his room and sat down on the bed, then slowlymoved his head and looked up.

"God…or who ever is up there…I know…I never believed in you before….or came to you for anything…." Johnny then looked to the ground slightly and turned back up. "…and I'm probably not one of the nicest people in the world that deserves chances, but my sister is……she never did anything wrong, so can you please help her get through this? Just please…" His voice began to break, but he fought back his emotions. He rubbed his face with his right hand.

"_What am I thinking…_.._"_ He felt stupid, he never really believed there was a god or anyone, he felt as if he was just talking to himself. So he went to bed.

* * *

End of chapter 3. Like I said in the beginning this is just a passing chapter, nothing really happens. Please Review. I'll probably start typing up the next chapter tomorrow. 


	4. Chapter 4: Realizations

Thanks to scja, nenokas, and lovewildfire for the chapter 4 reviews :)

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Realizations

Johnny was lying in his bed. Fully awake, he just didn't feel like getting up. He was quite busy, drowning himself with his thoughts. He was thinking about his sister again_. "I hope she's ok" _he thought to himself. He was surprised by himself, all this time, when the incident happen, it's when he really found out how much he cared for his sister.

Johnny quickly rushed out of his room, to check up on her, he open the door to Reed's room, she didn't see him, he just took a glance at her face, he knew, she hadn't been sleeping, she had been crying. _"It's been about a month, why isn't she getting better…" _He began to frustrate himself, he really didn't want to bother her, so he closed the door, and decided he would find himself, Ben, and Sue some breakfast.

Walking to the kitchen, a frightening roar filled the environment, as lightning struck from the sky. Johnny was certainly surprised, he grabbed onto the table to keep his balance as he tried to recover from such shock. Loud explosions roared from outside of the building.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Johnny saw a surprised Ben screaming.

"I'm not sure, but I bet I have a clue" He responded to Ben. "Ben, get changed and get Sue!"

Johnny rushed outside, his thought was true. He was looking at this metallic man. The only metallic man that was alive. "Doom…." Johnny uttered in such surprise and worry.

Doom gave such deep and powerful laugh as he quickly shocked Johnny sending him flying backwards.

Shortly after, Ben and Sue appeared. "Doom!" Ben yelled. Sue just stared in surprise as anyone would be.

"Is that all you people can say?" Doom mocked as he sent a large metal pole flying toward Ben.

"Ben!" Sue was surprised as she saw Ben crashing downward and how strong Victor had become.

"Sue….how are you?" he asked as he walked closer to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing, how life?" He stepped closer.

"Shut up…"

Doom then quickly raised his hand and sent a streak of lightning towards Sue. Raising her arm she tried to stop it, as a force field raised in front of her for protection. Still shocking her Doom asked a horrible question. "By the way….how Reed?"

After that comment Sue's emotions crashed, and her force field broke, allowing her to get shocked. It sent a great amount of pain into her body, but her just thinking of Reed sent a pain to her that Doom could never create. He then allowed his hand to drop as he stopped attacking her and stared. He saw her attempt to stand up, with tears in her eyes.

"LEAVE SUE ALONE!" Johnny charged at Doom, enraged in flame. Doom just used his arm and knocked Johnny out of the way, sending him flying once more. Ben then arose, as he witness Sue returning to her state of sadness, but he couldn't do anything, he felt too weak.

"So, the rumors are true" Doom snickered. "Reed got his poor self killed…trying to be the god damned hero, its about time.."

"Shut up!" Sue didn't want to hear Doom disgrace Reed's good name.

"I really am a genius, smarter then that idiot would ever be."

Sue began to cry, she couldn't help it. Doom still continued…

"Heh….I have finally succeeded. Reed was always my main target, but it wasn't meant to be this way." Johnny stood up listening to Doom make his speech.

"There was no mysterious group of people building a weapon! It was all me, it was all my success, It's amazing what money and threats could do to people, it helps you force them to do things"

"What?" Sue was confused she didn't quite understand what Doom was implying.

"I despised all of you! Mostly Reed…..you, together, were unstoppable, but, no matter what, there is always a way to stop the unstoppable….I used my power to control people, I controlled the people who valued their lives more than anything else. I had them create a weapon that was to remain secret, a weapon to destroy the unstoppable fantastic four! But the secret slipped, and was out to the whole world to find, I was sure that was the end….but it wasn't…Reed…Stupid Reed….trying to save the world died by his foolish attempt! I no longer need the weapon, as you can see, my goal was achieved." Doom then let out a great cackle for all to hear.

Sue rose to her feet, her tears of sadness grew to anger and hatred. She slowly stepped up to Doom.

Doom laughed at her. "What do you plan to do? You can't possibly defeat me"

Sue emotions went crazy, she was so angry. "Bastard…." Doom just laughed.

"You bastard!" Sue let out a force field so powerful, all her anger put into it. "You're going to pay for it!"

She let out another powerful force field sending Doom to the ground. He was laying on his back, under his mask, in his eyes, for once, showed fear. He stared at Sue, noticed her face was filled with hatred and anger.

"I'm going to kill you…." She sent a force field that pushed down on Doom's metallic body. He felt as if all the weight it the world was on top of him, causing him a slight breathing problem. Sue raised another hand, ready to finish him off.

"Sue…don't…" She heard her brother's voice. "If you kill him, you won't be any better then him…don't do it"

Sue looked down at him, and tears began to fall again. "Johnny…he killed Reed…"

"Johnny's right Susie…just step away." Ben admited

Johnny walked to his sister, and pulled her away.

Doom couldn't move anymore, the forces Sue sent to him, traveled into his body, making him unmovable. His eyes still showed fear. The police then came and placed the frozen Doom into the police van with a special protective layer to it.

Johnny was holding his crying sister, he felt like it was the same day, when the Lt. told them Reed died. He then pulled away from Sue, and went to the van that contained Doom.

Johnny looked in the small window with bars on it. He saw Doom looking straight back at him.

"You really are a monster aren't you….I swear, if you ever hurt my sister in anyway again, I wont stop her from killing your ass, and if she fails, I'll beat the crap out of you, until you wished you were dead. I could kill you right now…but you know what, you ain't even worth it you freakin ass hole…" With that Johnny left, and Doom remained in the van.

**------- The Baxter Building 3 hours after Doom's defeat------**

Sue was taking a walk after they had defeated Doom to clear her thoughts. She had returned with a small paper bag in her hand. She then returned to her old position in Reed's room.

2 hours later Johnny went to see how his sister was doing. He saw her like he always did, at Reed's desk but this time, she had something else. He was surprised, he looked on the desk as he saw two pill containers, and beside it was Sue, sleeping.

"SUE!" she quickly awoken as she heard her brother yell her name. He yelled so loud, Ben quickly rushed to the room to see what the problem was.

"Damn it Sue!" Johnny quickly grabbed the two containers. "What the hell is this crap! Antidepressants! Sleeping pills! These things can kill you!"

Sue didn't respond, she just remained at the desk looking blankly.

"Sue…..why the hell are you taking this garbage, if Reed was here he wouldn't want you to take them! You know it!"

"But…..he's not here, and he will never be" her voice was so calm, filled with sadness.

"Sue…I know you're sad, but you have to get over him…." Johnny then walked out of the room, as Ben tried to comfort Sue.

Johnny quickly went to the bathroom and poured all the pills down the toilet and gave it a flush. He looked at the containers and quickly burned them with his hand and threw the remains in the trash can. He rested himself on the wall leaning his head back. "damn it Sue" those few words escaped his mouth.

Johnny walked out to the balcony staring at the horizon. He then felt as a few tears fell down his face, and moved one hand to touch them. "Reed, why did you have to die man" He felt so much pain, he felt as if he had lost one of his close friends, which he did, if this was how he felt, he couldn't imagine what Sue was feeling. All this time, he was trying to comfort his sister, leading her to the path of recovery, but, he couldn't even help himself.

* * *

End of Chapter 4, I typed this just now...and im pretty tired, sorry for all the mistakes, and this chapter, probably not so intresting, Please Review though, i really really want to know what you guys thing, if its good, or bad, just review it. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5: Second Chance

Alright! Here's another chapter, and I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I just found out my anonymous review were disabled! Sorry! Well I enabled it..so yeah if you want to review anonymously please do! I really want to know what you guys think of this story.

Umm…yeah…the beginning of this chapter takes place about…the day when the "incident" happened to Reed.

The _italics _mean its either a dream state, or thinking to ones self.

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Second Chance

-----Day of the incident: 1 hour after the bomb exploded----

A French supply boat was crossing the endless water as a crewman saw an unknown object in the water. A Frenchman looked closely at the object, and was in total shock.

"MAN OVERBOARD!" the Frenchman yelled as the rest of the crew on the boat rushed to help this mysterious man to safety.

Quickly the crew rushed and threw a lifesaver into the water as another man jumped into the water, and quickly caught hold of the mysterious man. "Pull me up!" the crewman yelled as he was ready to bring them to safety.

He quickly laid the body onto the deck and checked his breathing.

"o my god…..that's Mr. Fantastic!" another man quickly yelled. "….is he alive?"

The rescuer checked his pulse "No….there's no pulse…I'm afraid he's dead"

The whole crew stared at each other, saddened as they saw the lifeless hero lying on the deck.

Reed began to slightly twitch, as he let out a slight groan.

"He is alive! Stupid idiot you can't even tell when a man's alive" The crewman slapped the rescuer on the head.

"How was I supposed to know! I just freakin jumped into the water! My hands are cold! I couldn't feel anything!"

"Whatever...quickly speed up the boat! We gotta get him to a hospital"

Reed open his eyes slightly, he looked around, his body ached like crazy.

"_Blood, there's so much blood" _He thought to himself. Reed's body was bruised and injured all over. His clothes drowned in his blood, and his head was bleeding also. He was losing so much blood, he then fell unconscious.

-----Present Time----

"_Just promise me you will come back…Just promise me…"_

"_I Promise"_

Reed's eyes opened. He heard the slight beeping of the heart monitor as he had woke up.

"Where am I?" he questioned himself.

He looked down at his body, he was bandaged all over. His arms, legs chest, all wrapped, also he had a piece of cloth wrapped around hisforehead.He stared at his right leg as it was in a cast, his left arm, also in a cast.

"What the hell happened to me…."

A nurse was walking passed his room to deliver some food, just as she passed she quickly stepped back and looked in his room.

"Welcome back Sir" she said to him as she continued her was down the hospital halls. She must have notified the doctors because they came rushing in.

"A miracle…" one of the doctors whispered. "Contact the crewmans right away!"

Moments later 3 crewman walked into the room where Reed was hospitalized. His rescuer was staring at him. "So…you really did wake up.."

"Where am I what happened? Where's Sue?" Reed was confused.

"Who? You're in France, I saw your body in the water one day when me and my crew delivered supplies, but then you slipped into a coma….you were it bad shape, and you still are….no offence but the way we found you, you were practically dead, you have one strong will to live…...you're one lucky man, you just got your second chance..."

Reed began to remember everything, the weapon, the bomb, him diving into the water. Then he remembered the promise, the promise he made to Sue. "I have to go!" Reed quickly attempted to jump out of the bed, but fell to the floor. "Owww"

The men helped Reed back on the hospital bed. "You've been in a coma for more then a month! You can't just get out of here"

"I have to! I really do…."

"O yeah, I have something that belongs to you" The man walked to the small night table next to Reed's bed and pulled out a small crumpled up paper. "This belongs to you, and even when you were unconscious we still had to pry this out of your hands" he chuckled

Reed slowly unfolded the crumpled paper and a smile appeared on his face. It was the picture of Sue and him in the photo booth.

"Sue…" He whispered. "I really have to go!" he said as if he was in a hurry. Reed quickly attempted to jump out of the bed once more, but again, fell downward. "Um…can someone please take off these casts?"

"Sorry, but we can't let you leave, you got to heal, you got a few broken bones there." The man replied while helping Reed once again back on the bed.

Reed was frustrated. "THAT DOSENT MATTER! I HAVE TO GO!" he practically screamed back.

"……I guess we can let him go….hey…but if you get worst, don't blame us, we warned you." The man then motioned a nurse to cut off Reed's leg and arm cast off. Then handed Reed his old clothes back. "We only have your old uniform, we washed it, but its still pretty worn out." He lifted reeds clothes, it was ruined, ripped and torn. "If you wait till tomorrow we can probably get you some new clothes"

"Sorry, but I can't wait…can you please tell me, is there a plane taking off anytime soon back to America, especially New York?"

The man looked down. "No sorry, the planes have been delayed for a while, probably for the next month or so, they are worried for attacks about the weapon"

Reeds eyes turned wide. He wondered if he had stopped the weapon, he didn't know what happen. _"Johnny…Ben…Sue…are you guys ok?"_

"But there is one way you can get back to America, we have a supply boat that goes over and back, I assume there is one leaving soon, if you want I can take you over to the docks."

"Can you please?...Thanks."

Moments later Reed walked out of the bathroom, dressed in a damaged army uniform with his Fantastic Four uniformunder, which was also ruined. He then limped out of the hospital room with one hand on the wall to keep his balance. He was in so much pain, but he needed to get back home, back to Sue.

He looked at the crewman that was going to take him to the docks. Reed quickly lifted his hand off in attempt to walk to his car. Again, he fell downward. The crewman chuckled and walked up to Reed, and helped him up.

Reed finally took aboard of the boat. His leg was injured badly, his whole body ached. He went to the side of the boat and quickly plopped himself down resting his body. He looked down at his bandaged leg, it was bleeding again, but he didn't care.

He looked down at his picture of him and Sue. It brought a smile on his face, but then turned worried. "Please be ok Sue." He whispered to himself.

A crewman appeared and saw Reed, glancing at his picture.

"You have a pretty wife" the crewman spoke.

"She's not my wife…"

"Girlfriend?"

Reed chuckled in embarrassment. "No.."

"Oh, I get it, she's got you hooked in! You better hold on to her, don't lose her.."

Reed looked up at the crewman and smiled. "I know.."

It was the middle of the night, Reed stayed in a small room beneath the deck and stayed there for the boat ride, he couldn't move with out any pain in his body, just sitting there, leaning on the side, already hurt him. He was in too much pain to sleep, so he just sat there, allowing himself to think.

"_How did I survive?" _that was one question that really bothered him. He was glad he was alive, but he knew, the bomb was powerful, even though it was slightly contained in the water, being such close ranged to it. He should of died, his body should have been demolished, even his bones shattered.

Reed looked down, he saw the picture, he then knew how he survived. He couldn't die at least not like that, and not yet, he loved Sue, and he wasn't going to let anything get in his way between them.

Pain, more pain in his leg, and on his left rib, it was more painful then the rest of his body, he knew it was bleeding, the wounds never really healed yet. _"Damn it…." _He thought to himself. He began to get drowsy, everything began to blur.

"_Just Promise me you will come back……Just promise" _the moment flashed in his mind.

He felt the blood seep through clothes. "I Promise…." He whispered so softly, before he fell unconscious.

* * *

End of chapter 5. So….yeah…Reeds not dead…but he might die now….I was thinking about actually killing him, with the bomb…but you know, he's Reed…and when I tried to write the story with him dead, it ended in 4 chapters, and remember Reed's death was certainly an option, and could be one now….O yeah..if you were wondering how Reed got the picture in his hands, well, if your Re-Read the part in chapter 2 when he jumps into the water, i said that he had a piece of paper clutched in a hand. Please Review...i like reading them...1 question...would you guys get really mad if I kill Reed? its just a question... 


	6. Chapter 6: Fulfilled Promise

haha...I see you guys don't want Reed dead...dont worry about it I dont either...I got emails about how depressing my story is...is that a good thing? I have no idea, but that was what i was going for.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. If you didn't thanks anyway for reading. Well heres another chapter up...I hope you like it. I think its time to end the saddness.

_Italics _means a dream state, or a thought. But you guys probably know that already.

* * *

**Chapter 6:** Fulfilled Promise

Reed gave a slight groan as he opened his eyes. He noticed a man tending to his wounded leg, he saw his left side was already bandaged. The man looked familiar to Reed, but he couldn't figure out why.

"Thanks" Reed mumbled.

The man didn't look at Reeds face, almost as if he was avoiding it. "Don't thank me…."

"Do…do I know you from somewhere, I'm sorry but you look quite familiar to me."

The man was silent, he didn't respond, he looked sadden, guilty almost. Reed looked at the man's face, noticing a huge scar on his left cheek. "That's a heck of a scar"

The man finally spoke "Sorry…."

Reed was confused. "Sorry? Sorry for what?" Then it hit him, he knew where he met this man, it was the same man he saw that day, the man who dropped the bomb, that had nearly killed him. "oh…" it was the only thing that escaped his mouth after.

"I didn't mean to drop it, it was an accident…."

Reed understood, so he assured the man it was ok, but then asked him a question. "I…Understand, but, why would you create a weapon for no particular reason?"

"I didn't have a choice…..he made me, he made us build it….if we refused he was going to kill us." The man then looked at Reeds face, still in sadness.

"Who?"

"Victor….Victor Von Doom…."

Reed's eyes turned wide, but he didn't say anything, he let the man continue.

"He said if we built him a weapon, he would give us everything we ever wanted, many who refused was forced to build it……he said, if I didn't help him, he would kill me, I was a coward….so I helped him……..but then…you…you saved my life…you saved everyone's life…we all, refused to continue working on the weapon, he was angered and gave me this scar….he tried to kill me"

"Where…where is Doom now?" Reed wanted to know, he was afraid for the sake of his friends.

"I heard he went to go see the rest of the Fantastic Four to finish them off, but failed."

Reed was in relief, but still hoped they were ok. "Are we almost there, to New York?"

"Almost, probably around tomorrow, and try not to move too much, or your wounds would open up again, you should of had those wounds sewed up"

"No, it would take too much time, I have to get back as soon as possible."

" I see, well….I better get back to the deck, and try not to injure yourself too much" The man then left the room.

------Arriving at New York--------

The supply boat has arrived at New York. Reed then said all his thanks and goodbyes to the crewmen. Just as he was about to walk off the boat, he fell. The crewmen laughed at him as they went to help him up. Reed chuckled himself.

He then looked at his surroundings, admiring the city, where his home was located. _"Guys_..._I'm coming home"_

Reed put on a hooded jacket that one of the crewman gave him. He didn't want to draw any attention from the crowd, so he put on the jacket and attempted to cover his face with the hood. That way, he looked just like any normal homeless person you could find in the streets of New York.

It was far for Reed to walk back to the Baxter Building, especially because he was injured all over and was limping, it was miles away, but he didn't have a choice, so he continued to look down, trying not to draw attention. The streets were crowded, he kept bumping into people.

"Move" "Watch it" Reed constantly heard those words, they were said to him because they thought he was a bum. Then a man on his way to work was running toward Reed.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" the man screamed and pushed Reed onto the floor.

His wound opened on his leg, and side, he couldn't move, there was so much pain. Reed closed his eyes in pain, he heard people yelling at him, some teenagers laughing and pointing at "the homeless person" lying on the floor. He was bleeding again, this time more, because of all the people walking around him, some stepping on him.

Reed left his eyes closed, he then felt a man pick him up and slung Reed's arm over his shoulder, and starting to walk. Reed left his head down trying to avoid the man's face so he didn't gather attention.

"You look like you need a lift" The man said as he put Reed into a car vehicle. "Whoa! Jeez, you're bleeding like crazy!"

The man noticed Reed's leg was bleeding and also blood was seeping through his jacket.

"Alright buddy, I'm gonna have to take off your jacket and look at that wound…" The man then lifted Reeds hood off. His eyes turned wide as he saw his face.

"REED!" Reed's eyes shot open, he didn't believe it, he was looking straight at the eyes of Johnny, his face showed happiness, as he gave Reed a huge hug. "You're alive!" Reed slightly winced at the hug, but hugged back.

"It's good to see you too" Reed responded he was breathing hard, because of all the pain.

Johnny then pulled away. "Jeez…what happen to you…."

"Long story…." Reed the noticed he was in a taxi cab. "Johnny….why…are you driving a taxi cab?"

"Well, someone had to pay for you electric bill!" Johnny responded jokingly. "Alright time to get you to a hospital"

"No…..just…take me back…I need to see Sue" Reed was still breathing slightly hard, he was turning pretty drowsy, but he kept his focus, he kept his focus to see Sue.

Johnny's face didn't show very much happiness anymore, he then moved to the driver seat. "Johnny? What's wrong? Did something happen to Sue!"

"When we were told you died…..she couldn't handle it, it was hard for all of us, but she was a total wreck, she even tried taking antidepressants and sleeping pills to get over it, she might have overdosed….she cried everyday…."

"Sue….." Reed whispered_. "Please be ok Sue"_

"You sure you don't wanna go see a doctor?"

"After you told me that…..I just have to see her…."

"Ok but hold on.." Johnny then popped the trunk open, and took out some bandage wrap, and began to wrap up Reed's leg, and side wounds.

"Alright off we go!" Johnny then sped off in the taxi back to the Baxter Building.

---------In Front of the Baxter Building--------

Ben was helping out the delivery man deliver large packages when he heard Johnny call him from his taxi cab.

"Hey, big guy! Look what I found!" Johnny exited the cab and opened the back door, as Reed stood up.

Ben's eyes turned wide, and had a big grin on his face. He quickly ran to them, as each step shook the ground slightly. He then gave Reed a hug. "Welcome back!"

"It's good to be back, Ben." Reed then took a step to the entrance of the Building, but fell.

"AH! Why does this keep happening?"

Johnny and Ben laughed at him. Johnny picked up Reed and slung his arm over his own shoulder and put his hand behind Reed's back and helped him through the building.

* * *

They were now in the lab, Johnny then lead Reed to the front of his room. "She's in there, that's were she always stays" Reed then opened the door, and they entered.

There she was, leaning towards the window, peering through it.

"SUE!" Johnny yelled. She didn't respond.

"Sue! Come on! Look!" He exclaimed with a sort of whining tone.

"……what is it Johnny this better be impor-" She stopped talking, after she turned around, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Reed….." She whispered as she slowly walked towards him. Her eyes were slightly red, showing she had been crying recently, but now she was smiling, with tears forming in her eyes.

Reed removed his arm from Johnny's shoulder, and started to walk to her. He almost fell, but Sue was there to catch him before he did.

Reed and Sue stood there in each others arms, gazing in each other's eyes.

"_She's…so beautiful" _he thought to himself.

"You're….you're really alive…." She whispered softly, but he was able to hear.

She was staring at him with a smile on her face, tears falling, but this time, the tears meant something totally opposite from all the other tears shehad shed.

"Yeah, I a-" Reed was cut off, he felt Sue's lips on his, as she kissed him.

The kiss then broke off her eyes still closed she rested her head on his shoulder.

"…please...please don't let this be a dream…." She whispered.

"Sue….I promised you I would come back….and I did…." He then slightly pushed her away and use right hand to lift up her face. "….open your eyes….this is no dream…."

She opened her eyes, he was still there, more joyous tears came from here eyes, she smiled then put her hands on his cheeks as she brought him closer to her and kissed him again.

Johnny was there the whole time, smiling, he was glad, his friend was back, and his sister is happy again. He made his exit from the room to leave them alone, closing the door on the way out. He then moved his head to look up. "Thanks" he whispered.

* * *

End of Chapter 6. OK! What did you guys think? The story isn't over yet, there is one more chapter i plan to write, the next chapter is going to focus on Sue and Reed because this is a SueReed fic and they were kinda seperated for most of the story, so yea 1 more chapter!I hopethe ending of this chapter was ok...I was kindaworried whenI wrote this, actuallyI was pretty worried whenI wrote this whole chapter, causeI didnt quite think it through..the part I was really focused on was the ending when the reunite, cuz thats like the most important part.Please Review!Did you guys like it? Hate it? Please Review! 


	7. Chapter 7: Another Promise

This is the final chapter to this story. Hopefully you guys enjoyed reading it. I would like to thank all you guys for reviewing.

nenokas, it seems like you enjoyed this fic :D! Happy to see that, and to answer your question, I planned to write stories that people enjoy, so if you enjoy reading Sue & Reed fics, ill continue to write them! Glad you enjoy them, and thanks for reviewing every single chapter!

lovewildfire, you also reviewed every chapter and thanks for it. Your reviews told me exactly what you liked, so it helped me a lot. Thanks..

StretchyInvisiKid, I like the name by the way! Thanks for reviewing also, glad you enjoyed the story. Haha and I like the review with the slight 'go thetorch' cheer.

calla wood, haha…um is that a bad thing? About me writing a romance story lol? Well there was actually a long story of why I wrote this story, it actually involved my friend telling me to write a romance story, then I found out people actually enjoyed reading romance stories, and its actually easier to put a 'story' in a romance story, so I would probably write more I guess…I mostly write action ones, I just didn't post it yet. Well glad you liked it, and thx for reviewing.

zanic, aelitagurl, dramafool, scja, xdaisy chainx, jwong, jack-o, alias-mylife26, sd freak and all the rest of you that soon would review thanks a lot, and when I write more I hope you read them and review them!

Alright last chapter takes place the night that it left off last chapter and continues on to the next day

* * *

**Chapter 7: **Another Promise

Reed had returned and was now on his bed, sleeping. Sue, never leaving his side had decided to change his wrappings. She then removed the bandage from his leg, and held a wet cloth to clean his wound. Looking down at the huge gash on his leg brought sadness to her, she couldn't imagine how much pain he went through, but that didn't matter, he was back, and alive, and that was the most important thing in her mind at the moment. Sue then continued to rewrap the leg, slightly worried she was wrapping it too tight.

Reed's eyes then opened, he was awoken. "Hi…" He spoke to her looking at her with a smile. From the hoarse sound in his voice, it was noticeable that he was tired.

"Sorry for waking you…"

"It's ok" He didn't really mind being woken up by Sue.

She continued to wrap his leg. "I think I'm doing this to tight…..does it hurt?"

Reed shook his head. "No….not when you do it…" He saw Sue smile, and that brought a bigger smile to himself.

"You look like you need a cup of water.." She then left the room, to bring Reed his water. She still had a smile on her face. When she returned to his room, he was asleep. She placed the glass of water on the night table.

"_You really did keep your promise" _Sue thought, she then brushed some of her hair behind her ear as she slowly moved downward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Reed wasn't awake, but a smile appeared on his face. Sue moved a chair beside his bed, thinking she would just stay there for a few more moments, but as moments passed she fell asleep.

* * *

It was late in the night, Johnny being thirsty went to the kitchen to get a drink of water. On his way back he decided to check up on his sister. He opened the door to her room and looked inside. It was empty. "Sue?" He then went to Reeds room, knowing she would be there. Opening the door, he immediately saw her asleep in a chair next to his bed, her head resting on the edge of the bed.

Johnny stared smiling and the odd couple. He then lifted his sister off the chair and placed her next to Reed on the bed. "You better thank me for this man" he whispered, then exited the room.

Reed opened his eyes, he was awake, he turned around to see Sue there, smiling, he moved her closer to him, holding her. "I love you Sue" he whispered, it was so much easier for him to tell her while she was asleep.

* * *

In the morning Sue awoken, noticing she was on the bed, she smiled, she then turned around and saw nothing. Quickly she jumped out of the bed. "Reed?" She called to him there was no response.

Checking the lab he wasn't there. "Reed?" Her voice was slightly louder and she began to walk faster to his office. She then let out a soft sigh as she saw him there, back facing her, as he had a clip board taking some notes staring at some odd piece of machinery.

She then crept slowly to him and wrapped her arms around him, her hands slightly wrapped around his chest. "Good morning Sue" He said with a calm voice.

Sue gave out a slight giggle at the fact that Reed was trying to act calm, but she could feel his heartbeat, and it was speeding fast. "Morning" She responded. There was then a silence, until Sue broke it. "Reed what are you thinking right now……how do you feel?" She was hoping for and honest answer, hoping Reed would open up to her.

"_I want to know how you really feel about me, and right now, I feel great, cause…I….I love you Sue…I really do_.. ._." _He only thought it, he couldn't say it to her, he didn't know why.

"I'm curious……I really want to find out if I could get this machine to produce a sort of physical reaction, and I wonder why it isn't working at the moment…." He knew it, that was the wrong answer, but he just couldn't be open with his feelings, it was still too hard for him.

"I see…" It was all she could say. She removed her arms from him and walked out of his office.

------- Few hours later-------

Reed didn't like things the way they were, he really wanted to open up to Sue. He left his office and went to her room. He saw her there, sitting on her bed staring aimlessly into nothing.

"Um Sue?" He got her attention right away. "I was going to go out for a walk and fresh air…would you like to accompany me?" He was surprise, his heart was already beating so fast, and all he did was ask her a question. _"Jeez…I feel like I'm in high school all over again."_

"Sure" She smiled, it brought Reed some comfort and he began to relax.

-------At a park-----

It was around the afternoon when they took their walk. Slightly breezy sending a cold chill around, but not too cold, it was rather late for kids to be out playing on playgrounds, the park was rather empty besides for a few young adults and some elders taking walks.

Reed and Sue were walking side by side, but slightly parted from each other. Reed's walk still had a slight limp to it.

"So…Sue….umm…."

"hmm?"

"Uhh….never mind…"

"Reed…..just tell me" She was staring straight at him, he was avoiding her look though, he was pretty nervous at the moment.

"Sue? What are you thinking right now?" He wanted to know what she felt.

She was surprised when he asked her that, it was a question that she wanted to ask him all the time. There was a sort of awkward tension going between them, Sue wanted to lightening up the mood.

"You want to know? Find me first.." She then turned invisible. Her presence was gone.

"Sue? Aww…Sue…you know I can't find you!" Reed was slightly chuckling, but he really had no idea where she was.

"Over here" He heard her call as he turned around, when an idea came upon his head.

Reed took a slight step and fell down. He let out a small "Oww"

Sue quickly appeared and ran over to him to help him up. "Are you ok? Does your leg still hurt? Is it bleeding? " Her eyes were in concern looking for any wounds.

"Just kidding!" Reed started to laugh on the ground.

"REED! That's not funny!" Sue started to complain, but then seeing Reed laugh brought a sort of happiness into her, he was always so busy working and burying himself with variables and equations, she never really saw him laugh.

"Sorry…." He noticed her concern eyes and apologized.

"I think its time to go back now Reed, its getting pretty late, and its kinda cold"

"Wait….there's one more place I want to go today." _"and more I want to talk to you about"

* * *

_

Reed then arrived with Sue at the docks, the same docks they were at the day he left.

"It's kind of cold" Sue gave a slight shiver.

"OH!" Reed then took off his blazer jacket and draped it around Sue. "There, how that?"

Sue started to laugh. "haha, did you get that from your **research**?"

Reed then turned red in embarrassment. "…...So…Johnny told you about that" he said as he was scratching his head.

"Yeah, he did…but thanks" She was still laughing at the thought that Reed had gotten the 'giving the jacket to the girl' thing from some movie.

"So umm…Sue….I was curious…how did you feel…..when I was gone?" He was hesitant, he wasn't sure if that was a good question to ask, but he wanted to know, and she did respond.

"Well Reed, it was painful, especially…when the Lt. told me you were dead….I really couldn't believe it, that all of a sudden, you were just gone…."

Her response was full of sadness, they were still walking, she was looking at the ground. "Gosh….I felt like I wanted to die, like my life was sucked out of me, it was so painful every time I thought about you…I missed you so much….I was so happy when you came back! You have no idea"

She was smiling again, happy that he was alive. "So Reed….now tell me what are you thinking?" There was a small moment of silence.

"Thanks" Reed was smiling.

"For what?

He was now looking at her, straight in the eyes. "For the month, I was in a deep sleep, a coma, I probably wasn't going to wake up, that's what the doctors thought, but then I felt like I was in an endless dream when I was asleep, a real endless one, but then, I thought about you….and…I woke up...thanks Sue…for helping me live."

She couldn't stop smiling at him. She took his hands in hers. "No problem"

Reed got nervous again, he pulled his hands away and began to scratch the back of his head with one. "One more thing Sue…."

"hmmm?"

"Umm….you know the day when I left, and before I left I told you that I….I…I…that I.."

"When you told me you loved me?" Sue was slightly giggling at Reed's nervous state.

"Yeah…about that…you never really told me, how you felt about it…"

She smiled, she then went up, put her hand on the back of his head and kissed him. It lasted a few moments, then she pulled away. "You really are dense aren't you?"

"Does that mean you feel the same way?" He asked with a smile.

Her response was another kiss. "Yes Reed! Jeez!...I love you too.."

She then turned around to look at the horizon as the sun was setting down on it, burying her back against his chest as he embraced her. "Does this mean I get a second chance?"

She didn't move. "I don't know Reed, our last relationship was pretty awful, and it wasn't easy to get over it….if I ever did…."

He turned her around and gave her a long meaningful kiss, then looked into her eyes. "it wont be like that again……I love you Sue…" The words came out so easy that time, no hesitation.

She was smiling, and kissed him again, to show him she loved him also.

"Does this mean we get a new start?" He asked Sue, and this time he wasn't going to lose her.

"No…." Reed frowned at the response. "We aren't going to start over……we are just going to take place where we left off"

His expression changed, full of happiness, Reed pulled her in a tight embrace. "I really like this spot" He said jokingly" Sue slightly pulled away to see where they were, it was the exact spot they were standing when he left, the same spot when he first told her that he loved her.

"Promise me one thing….promise me you will never leave me again…"

Reed looked once again in her eyes "I Promise"

* * *

**I Promise**

_The End_

FINISH! That's the end of the very corny story. Hopefully it was enjoyable for all of you. This proves to you people guys can write romance stories too! For all you SueReed fans Ill write more SueReed fics if you like, and for all you Human Torch fans, ill be writing one about him also, cause he's like awesome! About the research thing with Reed, I put that in chapter 1. Alright now time for me to tell you something, one time I was watching I think A Walk to Remember at my friends house on DVD it was pretty recent, like around before I wrote this story, and she was like aww that's so sad, and said it was better then all the action crap I read and like so much. And I said "I could write a romance story if I wanted to, and you know what….this story was created! So the story is now over, hope you liked it, and please give your reviews for this story! Thanks a lot! -TheTorch


End file.
